dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 20 Page 1
Chapter 20: Confronting a Friend Harry and Ron reread the paragraph in their heads, taking in what the parchment before them read. Harry’s eyes were open wide with surprise, shocked that Hermione would believe this. How could she think that the Piccolo this book described with someone Gohan considered a good and close friend? Ron looked silent, showing no signs of emotion on his face for several seconds. “OH MAN THAT’S A GOOD ONE, HAHAHAHAHA!” Ron suddenly burst out laughing hysterically, falling to the floor on his knees. This continued for about fifteen seconds until Hermione was really annoyed at her friend’s stubbornness. She glared at him, “I don’t see how this is funny at all.” Ron started to get up slowly, chuckling a little with each breath, “I’m sorry Hermione, but I find it extremely amusing that you could have a sense of humor like this.” She frowned, “How is this amusing? I don’t find the idea an evil demon ruler being the friend of our own friend humorous in any form.” Ron finally stopped laughing, looked serious for once, “Oh come on Hermione, and I never thought you would be one to believe something like this, it’s not possible.” Hermione asked coolly, “And what do you mean by “not possible”?” Harry answered for Ron, “Gohan is probably the most selfless, honest, and good person any of us have ever known Hermione, and I know you know it. The only other person I can think of that’s as kind as him is Dumbledore. And even though Gohan has a side that could rival Fred and George’s prankster attitudes, I can’t imagine him being friends with anyone like that… that thing there.” He pointed to the picture of King Piccolo, which was laughing hysterically at them (his picture moves). Ron added, “I heard about this demon king Hermione, the Ministry of Magic considered sending in a couple of their best to kill him when he was around from what my dad said. This guy is very horrific, and I doubt Gohan would be friends with that. And besides, I’m sure there are hundreds of other Piccolos in the world, how can you be sure it’s this one?” Hermione sighed impatiently, “If you two had read the passage thoroughly you would have noticed this, and then be as worried as I am.” She pointed to a sentence near the bottom, “It was soon defeated and destroyed soon after by a young boy known as Goku Son! Son, as in Gohan’s last name!” Harry’s eyes widened. This was no coincidence at all, the same name Gohan had mentioned to them and Gohan’s own last name had to mean something. Harry didn’t want to believe it, but maybe their friend really was trying to hide something from them. But the question was what could it be? He spoke, “Alright, I know this looks really suspicious, but come on Hermione. If this was something that concerned any of us, don’t you think Gohan would say something to us? Why should we try and find stuff out about him if he hasn’t mentioned anything? That’s like invasion of someone’s privacy.” Hermione kept persisting, “Listen Harry, something is wrong with Gohan. I don’t know what, but if it is something dangerous we’ve got to know about it.” Harry argued, raising his voice, “When did Gohan ever seem dangerous? The closest I’ve seen is when he’s badmouthing Malfoy or someone else in Slytherin, and they’re the only ones that deserve that kind of treatment. Gohan’s never done anything remotely like what you think he’s up to!” Hermione said, also raising her voice, “What about Dobby?” Harry snapped, “What about Dobby?!” Hermione calmly replied, keeping her voice from rising again, “You said he told you to be careful near Gohan, that he and his “race” were dangerous. Aren’t you even a little bit curious about what he meant about that, what he tried to help you know?” Harry sarcastically noted, “Of course Hermione, you’re right. I really should believe something that an elf told me, and the elf in question has already attempted many times to “help” me, only to get into more trouble than I can stand.” Hermione and Harry glared at each other, and Ron looked as though either he shrunk to a very diminutive size, or suddenly his friends towered over him to about the size of trolls. Ron nervously suggested, “I have an idea.” This finally got each of them to drop their gazes toward each other, and finally focus on Ron for a change. Ron gulped, and continued, “Do we know if there’s a picture of that Goku guy in this book? I mean, I know this is a random thought, but we may as well try. Sometimes these kinds of books have information on people that killed these things. That way we could probably get more information and find out the real truth.” This idea seemed to have worked, because both of his friends were in thought, and smiled and nodded to the other. Ron sighed, feeling the tension that was in the air surrounding them before diminish as quickly as it had arisen. Hermione nodded, smiling to Ron, “That’s a really good idea Ron. When I found the book, it may be like those books about You-Know-Who that mentioned you in them Harry. It may be slim, but hopefully…” She never continued speaking, instead flipped through pages furiously, one after another. But then, she slowed down, and finally stopped in the middle of the book. She said softly, “I think this is it.” The boys peered over her shoulders, trying to see what she had found. What they had seen made them gasp. They were staring at a boy about the age of fifteen, which was surprising because the person looked very small for his age. He was in an outfit that slightly resembled the one they had seen Gohan wear when he arrived at Christmas, with the same symbol on the front of it. He had jet black hair that stood out everywhere, as if it wasn’t combed in years, which reminded them a little like Gohan’s hairstyle (those Gohan’s was slightly tidier. He had black eyes and was grinning, waving cheerfully to Harry and the others with one hand while the other was ruffling his hair the same way Gohan sometimes did. He also had a red stick thing in his hand, with a holder for it on his back. A caption under it read Goku Son. Harry read aloud the words under the picture, clearly being information regarding this young person they saw. There is not much known about this young man, but what we do know is not great in quantity in order to determine his whole background history. The earliest known record of Goku Son was when he first registered for the World Martial Arts Tournament, which he came in second place in. The boy was trained by the world renowned martial artist Master Roshi, also known as “The Turtle Hermit”. Master Roshi, who was a pupil of Master Mutiato decades ago, had created the powerful Kamehameha Wave technique. There is not much recorded on the tournament, because in the final match between Goku and Jackie Chun, eye witnesses claimed that he (Goku) transformed into a ferocious gigantic monster, completely rampaging the tournament until Jackie Chun destroyed the moon, turning the young boy back to his original form (why this worked is currently unknown to muggles and wizards alike). Goku is rumored to be the one who had single-handedly disbanded and defeat the entire Red Ribbon Army shortly after the tournament. Years later, he registered for the World Martial Arts Tournament again, and once again placing second on account that his opponent (the infamous mercenary known as Tienshinhan) and himself were so equally matched that it was down to who had the most energy left afterwards. Less than a day later, King Piccolo returned to the world, released from his prison, and was soon defeated by the young boy, though it was a very close end. About an hour after Piccolo’s death, Goku returned to the seen, where the only thing he said to muggles was “If they had seen his Power Pole?” (What he meant by this is also unknown). Three years later, Goku had once again returned to the World Martial Arts Tournament, but soon discovered that the evil King Piccolo had also returned, under the name Junior, and had also increased in power in order to defeat Goku. Both competitors were in the final round, and Piccolo blew up the whole arena during the fight, and this soon turned into a blood sport because of Piccolo’s hatred for Goku. With great effort, Goku finally brought the evil tyrant to his knees, and was finally named the World Martial Arts champion after so many years of competing. It is said that he didn’t kill Piccolo on account that it was such a great fight, that Goku told him to train and then try next time around. It is rumored that Piccolo is still in training somewhere, scheming and plotting so that one day he will finally get revenge on his rival however he may do it. Other then the World Martial Arts Tournaments, Goku is not recorded or documented for anything else. The other things mentioned here are from eye witness reports by muggles and wizards. The only relatives we know of are his wife, son, and according to muggles in the area his diseased grandfather, the also famous martial artist Gohan, who like his grandchild also trained under Master Roshi’s tutelage. When he finished, Harry tore his eyes away from the page, and looked to see what his friends had thought of it. Hermione and Ron’s eyes were wide with surprise; this was obviously a great deal to take in for them. Harry nodded in agreement, “I know how you feel; I never expected this guy to do anything like this.” He referred to the text before them. Ron spoke, as though he were in a trance, “When I was eight my dad told me about that Roshi guy once (being the muggle fanatic he is). Apparently, he’s like more than a hundred years old, but he’s considered one of the most powerful people in the world. My dad even said that he might be as strong as Hercule now. He’s supposed to have these unusual powers and abilities like that,” he looked to the page, “Kamehameha thing.” Hermione added, in a similar tone, “I read about the Red Ribbon Army once. They were led by this man known as Commander Red, and what was weird was all his high ranking officers also had color names like blue, white, purple, black, and other ones. Anyway, the Army had all of the latest weapons known to muggles, and wanted world domination from what I heard. They even had this doctor that used all the latest (and in some cases future) technology to try and create cyborgs”- Harry cut in, “Wait a minute. Are you saying that they believed they could build cyborgs to help them? Is that possible?” Ron asked, blinking in confusion, “Um, what are cyborgs? Remember, I’m the only one here not raised by muggles.” Hermione replied, “You know what robots are right?” Ron nodded, “Yeah, dad talks about stuff like that all the time. They’re those things made of metal and run on elecricy and act sort of like people right?” Hermione smiled, “It is pronounced electricity, but you have the right idea. Well while robots are made of wire, metal and have no personality, cyborgs (or androids as they are also called) are made of robotic parts and humans and have human many human traits.” Ron asked impatiently, “In English please?” Hermione sighed, “Cyborgs are made of robot and human parts.” Ron blurted out, “WHAT?! Are you telling me muggles are so insane that they put people parts into those things?!” Hermione said with enthusiasm, “Oh it isn’t that horrible Ron. What most scientists want to do is experiment to see the limitations they could break doing that. When they do this the androids look completely human but they are also incredibly intelligent and strong. They even have their own unique personalities. The main reason they do this is to see if they could preserve a person from dying or trying to find cures for untreatable diseases.” Harry spoke, “But I have to agree with Ron. It is obvious that this army wanted to use these things for world conquest. What kind of sick person actually wanted to do that kind of stuff in that crazy army? Who would put people through that kind of pain?” Hermione thought and then answered, “I believe his name was Dr. Gero. He was considered a really inspiring scientist until he went off the deep end. I read that once the Red Ribbon Army was disbanded, he went mad and was never heard from again.” After seconds of silence, Hermione reviewed the page once again. She stated, “Well I think we can all agree that we now know Gohan is Goku’s son, and that the King Piccolo described in this book is the one Gohan told us about. The evidence is more then convincing.” Ron sadly looked at the picture, “But what I don’t understand is why he says he’s friends with a… a monster that tried to kill his own dad?” Harry responded, “I have no idea. But I think this all has to do with his dad. I mean, his dad is connected to all of these things. It explains why Gohan is so strong; his dad may have trained him.” Ron muttered, “Or that demon friend of his. But what do we do, now that we know this? Do we try to ask him about all this? I don’t think he wants us to know all of this if he never said any of it out loud.” Hermione proposed, “Well we can try to ask them in small doses, like if he ever heard of the Red Ribbon Army, or if he knows what the Kamehameha Wave is.” Ron irritably asked, “How do we know he even knew that attack?” Harry said automatically, “Because there’s a picture of him doing it.” Hermione and Ron looked at him peculiarly, and he responded by pointing to a picture in the corner of the page. It showed Goku Son, a little younger than in his other picture, with his hands cupped outward from his body and a blast a blue energy (they assumed that was what it is since Gohan did stuff similar) was erupting out from them. He wore the same clothes in the other picture, which were all tattered up and there were bruises and cuts on his body. His face showed concentration and determination in the picture (this picture could move too). And opposite from him was an old man with a snow white beard, which was about half the size of Dumbledore’s, but unlike Dumbledore he was completely bald. His clothes were also torn and his body also had cuts and bruises. But what was even stranger was he was using the same technique as Goku, and both beams were colliding head on with each other. The beams kept moving each other around, forcing one to back up and then the other would push back. The scenery around them was cheering people, and they were in a square tile arena. Page2 Category:Fan Fiction